Gundam Build Fighters: Phantom's Flight
by Hellbreaker
Summary: In a world where people face off against one another in a game of battling Gundam models known as Gunpla. One boy will face many challenges in the spirit of the game with his Gunpla ready to take on any opponent. As long as he can keep it away from his little sister's hands. This is the tale of Danny Fenton in the world of Gunpla Battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom or Gundam Build Fighters, nor will I ever gain the rights to either. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon while Gundam Build Fighters belongs to Bandai.**

**This story came into being as I was drawing Danny, Sam, and Tucker with three customized mobile suits from three different Gundam universes. At first I wasn't going to write this but the idea was too interesting and the Gundam Build Fighters anime was way too good that I couldn't resist that idea of placing the cast of Danny Phantom in it.**

**One very important piece needs to be mentioned. There are no going to be any ghosts in this story. If you are to ask me why, the answer is simple.**

**The real stars of this story are the mobile suit model or Gunpla as they will be referred to as. Yes the DP characters will be in the story as it wouldn't make sense for a Danny Phantom/Gundam crossover to no have them, but they are the ones who are playing with the Gunplas. Well them, other kids, teens, and several full grown men who will most likely not be named.**

**Now on with the story.**

Space

What was once seen as the final frontier was now the staging ground for a war between the warring factions of the Earth and its space colonies. Large robotic weapons of war known as mobile suits were locked in combat with one another with massive battleship providing cover fire for their mechanized weapons. Each mobile suit was piloted by brave men and women who risked their lives fighting in a blood thirsty war.

On one large white battleship with two long loading bays pointed forward was preparing to send out one of their mobile suits to battle. The mobile suit flew out of the ship and flew towards the battlefield with a rifle in one hand and a shield in the other. The mobile suit was colored white with traces of blue on it. It had six triangular fins that looked like wings and two long fuel tanks below the wings. Its overall look was reminiscent of a samurai with glowing yellow eyes and a red beard. Inside the mobile suit was a young girl who was the pilot, who was flung into the war by accident yet she rapidly grew into an ace pilot thanks to her skills and the power of her mobile suit.

The RX-93-v Hi-v Gundam.

"This is Lt. Danielle Fenton," said the small twelve year old pilot as she focused on the battle. "I'm taking down the enemy!" she yelled as she aimed her rifle at an incoming enemy mobile suit.

"DON'T SHOOT DANI!" yelled a male voice.

"What the…?" started Dani as the image of a dark haired teenage boy with blue eyes appeared on her mobile suit's screen. "Danny?" she recognized the boy's face as her older brother.

"Dani, your Gundam's arm…." Danny tried to tell her.

Out in the battlefield, the Gundam's arm that held the rifle suddenly popped off to reveal a polycap that connected the arm to the shoulder.

"…wasn't snapped in completely," Danny finished.

"What!?" yelled Dani as her Gundam started to flail about in space and accidentally kicked the severed arm away, along with the rifle.

Suddenly, one of the enemy mobile suits appeared in front of Dani's Gundam and pointed its rifle at her. Dani looked at the screen in fear as the enemy fired its rifle at her.

**End of Dani's dream**

Dani screamed as she fell off of her bed and landed head first onto the floor.

"Ow!" yelled Dani as she started to rub her head before she untangled herself from her blanket.

"About time you got up shrimp," called out a male voice.

Dani turned around to see her big brother standing by her door with a smile on his face.

"Mom says it's time for breakfast," Danny told Dani before leaving his little sister alone.

A few minutes later, Dani was downstairs and heading for the kitchen to eat breakfast. Sitting at the table were Dani's siblings, her older brother Danny, which begs the question as to why their parents gave their youngest a similar name as their middle child, and her big sister Jazz. Jazz had just finished eating breakfast and was now reading a book on psychology while Danny was eating a bowl of cereal. Dani took a seat next to her brother after getting a bowl of cereal as well.

Suddenly a large explosion was heard in the basement but the Fenton siblings continued to eat. In about five seconds a large man in an orange HAZMAT suit appeared from the basement covered in soot. This man was Jack Fenton, the father of the three Fenton siblings, and he had something to tell his kids.

"Kids, your mother and I will be a little busy down in the lab. So if any of you plan on going anywhere, be sure to be home in time for dinner," said Jack just before a large mechanical tentacle grabbed him and pulled him back into the basement as he screamed.

"Okay Dad," said the Fenton siblings as they continued to eat or read.

After breakfast Jazz headed up to her room to study for a test, leaving her younger siblings back downstairs in the living room with Danny sitting on the couch while Dani was lying on the floor watching TV. What they were watching was a Gunpla match between what appears to be a Taurus from Gundam Wing and a G-Exes from Gundam AGE. Dani watched as the Taurus dodged the G-Exes's beam rifle shots while in its flight mode, eager to see how the black Gunpla will counterattack the white one.

"Hey Danny, who do you think is going to win?" asked Dani as she turned around to look at her older brother.

"Hard to say," replied Danny as he continued to watch the match. "The Taurus is fast but it doesn't mean anything if he doesn't fight back," he pointed out.

"Well I think the Taurus will win," said Dani as she returned her attention to the TV screen.

Just as soon as she looked at the screen, the Taurus was shot down by the G-Exes causing the youngest of the Fenton siblings to scream out in frustration because she didn't see the entire fight because she was talking to their brother.

"No Way!" yelled Dani as she stood up and grabbed the TV and started to shake it. "Play back the match!" she continued to yell as she continued to shake the TV.

"Dani let go of the TV!" yelled Danny as he got off the couch and pulled his little sister away from the TV.

"But I was robbed of a great match!" argued Dani as she struggled to get out of her brother's arms.

"And this is why Mom and Dad won't let you have a TV in your room," Danny pointed out as he set her down on the couch. "Tell you what, how about we go to the hobby shop today?" he suggested. "I'm sure that there will be a couple of guys having a match there," he added.

"Really?" replied Dani as she looked up at Danny with wide eyes.

"I'm positive," said Danny. "Just about every Gunpla Fighter in town goes there to have a match," he added.

The next thing Danny knew, Dani had ran towards her room and back into the living room with her wallet in hand while attempting to put on her shoes.

"What are you waiting for?" started Dani as she bounced around trying to put her right shoe onto her left foot. "Let's go already," she told Danny.

'We really need to get her to lay off the sodas every night,' thought Danny as he helped his sister put on her shoes the right way. 'It's hard to believe she's twelve and still can't put on the right shoe on the right foot,' he added.

After helping his little sister put her shoes on correctly, much to the embarrassment of Dani, the two younger Fenton sibling were on their way to the hobby shop, the only hobby shop in town. Since Danny was only fourteen and didn't have a car, the two of them walked to the hobby shop. Well, walked was a loose term since Dani was very eager to get to the hobby shop that she was running ahead of Danny which in turn caused the boy to chase after her.

When the two of them reached the hobby shop, Dani marveled at the sight of the shop. It wasn't a fancy place, in fact it was pretty generic, but the reason why she stood still looking at the shop was because on the windows were paintings of two robots locked in battle.

On the left was a white robot with a blue chest with red on the rib area, a samurai like helmet with a white V crest for the head, two white poles over its shoulders and on the backpack, and red feet. In its right hand was a rifle that was pointed at the other robot. The second robot was red with a mono-eye head with an antennae in the middle of its head. A spike shoulder pad on the left should and a slim L shaped shield on the right. In its right hand was a drum fed machine gun with the drum fed magazine on top of the gun. The white one was the RX-78-2, the iconic Gundam and the red one was the MS-06S Zaku II commander type, more specific the Zaku used by famous Gundam character Char Aznable.

Danny looked at Dani's expression and smiled at how his little sister liked anything involving Gundam.

'She's like so many other Gundam nuts,' thought Danny as he led his sister into the store.

Once inside, Dani immediately left her brother's side and started looking through all the display cases of completed Gunplas. Below the display cases were some of the model kits for those Gunplas. Danny on the other hand was looking at one of the aisles that were setup to have the model kits of the mobile suits from the Universal Century line. There were other customers who were looking through the selections of Gunplas. These customers ranged from teens to adults who were looking for their favorite mobile suits. Over to the right side of the store was a big flat screen TV that was playing footage of a Gunpla battle.

To the left of the TV was a large window to a room that had two people standing in front of a large hexagonal table-like device. Surrounding the table were particles that formed a see through wall that went up to the ceiling. This was a 3D image projector that not only creates holographic images of different locations to serve as the battlefield for Gunpla Battles, but the same particles that form the wall also manipulates the models into moving and replicate the effects of the weapons, thrusters, and any other feature to copy the abilities of the mobile suits the Gunplas are based on. The two people standing in front of the table were surrounded by a holographic interface with two glowing orbs that were used as the controls.

Danny left the aisle he was at and looked at the Gunpla battle and recognized one of the models engaged in battle. On the screen of the TV, Danny saw a black and purple Gunpla facing off against a gray, blue, and red Gunpla.

The black and purple Gunpla had a thin built with large shoulders. The left shoulder had a large shield with three big spikes, two on the top and one on the bottom. The outer part of the shield was purple while the inner part was black. The right shoulder had a large diamond shaped piece on the front and back of the shoulder. The arms were black with red blade like protrusion on the elbows that looked vaguely like shark fins. On each hand were three purple spikes on bands that looked like brass knuckles and the fingers were red. The torso was small and thin a black base with a purple center and two purple blocks on the sides. It had two red plates around the neck area that gave off the illusion of them being a collar. The head was small in comparison to the shoulders with three spike on the top that looked like horns, a face plate that looked like lower jaw to a shark and a red V shaped visor that hid its two eyes. The hip area had four pointed skirt armor pieces. The center looked like a purple spike with a red top, while the side skirts and the rear skirt pieces had purple triangular bases with black diamond like plate similar to the ones on the shoulders. The blacklegs of the Gunpla had short yet thick thighs while the rest of the legs were thin and long with purple ankle armor covering red and purple spike like feet. On the back was a long black pointed cylinder with curved purple wing stabilizers. Overall the Gunpla looked like the GNZ-005 Garazzo from season two of Gundam 00, but it was different from what it looked like in the anime.

The other one had a blue chest with red on the rib area much like the Gundam. The pauldrons on the shoulders were blue with white silver handles with holes in the center of each. The forearms had blue arm guards with a section that covered the top of its black hands with a yellow octagon on the center. In its right hand was a rifle that looked far more advance than the Gundam's. The legs were fairly normal look with the exception of the side skirt armor having thrusters on them. On the back were these large red and black wings with a large blue and white collapsible sword behind the right shoulder and a green collapsible cannon behind the left shoulder. The head was like the Gundam's but slightly more angular with a yellow V crest on the center of the head. This was the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, the title machine from the anime Gundam Seed Destiny.

Danny watched as the Destiny fired its beam rifle at the Garazzo, but the black and purple Gunpla dodge the shots with ease. The Destiny placed its beam rifle onto the back of its skirt and pulled out the sword on its back. The sword folded into place just before a pink beam of energy emerged from the hilt of the sword and moved up until it was just below the bladed tip of the sword. The Destiny held the sword with both hands as it charged at the Garazzo, going with a horizontal slash.

However the Garazzo leaned backwards allowing the sword to move right past it. Suddenly, the two diamond plates on the right shoulder detached from the shoulder and flew at the Destiny with orange stationary beams emerged from the long pointed tips of the diamonds along with smaller orange beams from the sides and the shorter tip. The plates were called the GN Saber Fangs, and they flew around the Destiny and darted at its arms. The Destiny dodged the attacks while the Garazzo watched the Destiny dodge its attack before charging in with five orange beam popped out of its right hand giving it the appearance of a claw.

The Destiny continued to dodge the attacks from the Fangs only to turn around to see the Garazzo flying straight towards it with its beam claws close to each other to make a large beam saber out of the hand. Before the Destiny could respond, the Garazzo plunged its hand into the Destiny's torso, puncturing it and a portion of the beam saber sticking out of the Destiny's back. The Garazzo moved its fingers away from each other before ripping right through the Destiny's torso which resulted in an explosion.

**BATTLE ENDED**

With that declaration, the particles faded and the background field vanished revealing that Garazzo standing on the table due to its spike feet folding out so that it could stand while the Destiny laid on the table, the upper body separated from the legs. On the top of the hips was a small white peg and underneath the torso was a small hole which meant that the owner of the Destiny would be able to simply put the two parts back together.

The holographic interface also vanished to reveal the two players. One on the left was a male teenager with brown hair while the one on the right was a dark haired teenage girl in a black tank top, a black skirt, purple stockings, and black combat boots.

"Figures it would be Sam who was using that Garazzo," said Danny as he watched the players retrieve their Gunplas.

When the Goth girl exited the room, she spotted Danny and walked up to him.

"I was wondering if you were going to come here today," said Sam.

"Why?" replied a confused Danny. "Did we have plans or something?" he asked.

"We don't but I was kind of hoping that we could play a round against each other," said Sam while fiddling with her Garazzo.

Danny's eyes widened as he resided something important involving Sam's offer.

"Oh man, I forgot to bring my Gunpla," said Danny as he smacked his forehead.

"Seriously Danny, you forgot to bring that?" questioned Sam. "You know that most teens in this town practically have a Gunpla strapped onto their hips," she told him. "Heck, Tucker not only has his strapped to his hip, he's even got the extra weapons inside his backpack too," she added.

While Danny and Sam talked, Dani was looking through an aisle filled with model kits from the Gundam 00 line. She spotted a model kit with a picture of a black mobile suit with wings on its back and hips, carrying a rifle in its left hand and a type of sword in its right hand. Dani looked at the name printed in white.

"Graham's Union Flag Custom," Dani read out loud while holding up the model kit. "Who's Graham?" she wondered.

"Graham Aker is a very skilled pilot of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations government," answered a grown man with a trimmed beard, who startled Dani for a moment. "He was one of the main antagonist to the Gundam Meisters of Gundam 00 and was mostly known for his amazing piloting skills and stubborn pride as he used mobiles such as the Flag in your hands young lady," he told Dani.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Mr. Position," Dani told the man as she set the model kit back where she found it.

"I'm sorry about that Dani," Mr. Position apologized to the girl as he went about his business.

Dani at that pointed decided to look for her brother, but unfortunately for her, Dani had bumped into someone. Dani looked up to see who she bumped into and noticed that it was an older teen boy with blonde hair with a red and white football jacket. The teen looked down at Dani and glared at her.

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak!" yelled the jock.

"Hey it was an accident," countered Dani.

The jock picked up Dani by her shirt.

"What did you just say?" the jock growled at the little girl.

"Let me go, you jerk!" snapped Dani as she struggled to get free.

"Or what?" taunted the jock.

"Leave her alone Dash," said a new voice which caused the jock to turn his head to see who said that.

"Danny!" cheered Dani as she saw her brother and his friend standing behind Dash.

"And what will you do if I don't Fen-toad?" remarked Dash.

"How about I tell Mr. Position that you're harassing a little girl in his store?" countered Sam.

"So you're having a girl fight your battles now Fen-ton?" Dash retorted.

"I wouldn't call this a battle Dash," remarked Danny.

"Well then how about we make this a battle?" suggested Dash as he put Dani down.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Dani ran to where her brother was and got between him and Sam.

"How so Dash?" asked Danny.

"With that," answered Dash as he pointed at the Gunpla battle room. "Loser eats these in the school cafeteria!" he declared as he pulled out a pair of smelly briefs.

Danny, Dani, and Sam's reactions were to back away in disgust.

"Did he just pull those out of his jacket?" asked a very disgusted Sam.

"That is just not right," commented Danny.

"You're on!" declared Dani.

"What!?" yelled Danny and Sam as they looked down at the twelve year old.

"Good," said Dash as he put the pair of underwear back in his jacket. "You have one minute to get ready to taste defeat Fenton," he added as he headed into the battle room.

Dani looked up to her brother who was upset with her.

"What?" asked Dani.

"How am I supposed to battle Dash when I don't have a Gunpla Dani?" asked Danny.

Dani stopped to think about what her brother said before her eyes widened.

"Oops," said Dani.

"Perhaps I can be of service," said Mr. Position as he walked up to the kids. "You can rent out one of the Gunplas I let beginners use Danny," he told the male teen.

"Really?" started Danny. "Thanks Mr. Position," he told the shop owner before heading to where the rental Gunplas were with Dani and Sam following him.

Danny, Dani, and Sam were over at an open display table and looked at the Gunplas on it. There were two models, one of which looked like the Zaku II on the wall painting but instead of being red it was green and the antennae was not on it, it was the MS-06F Zaku II F type. Another model looked like the Gundam but it was simpler looking with a red chest and shoulders and a teal body. The head looked like a motorcycle helmet but with two holes on the forehead area. It had one white pole over its left shoulder and on the small backpack. It was holding a small gun in its right hand and a large shield in its left hand. This was the RGM-79 codenamed GM, the mass production version of the Gundam.

Danny picked up the GM and headed towards the battle room.

**Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal.**

Inside the battle room, Danny and Dash stood on opposite ends of the table. The table started to emit the particles while they stood watching each other.

**Field 2: Desert**

The particles started to create the holographic image of a desert area which would be the battlefield for this battle.

**Please set your GP base**

Danny and Dash did as the game's computer instructed and placed these hand held rectangular devices on the slots facing them. Outside the battle room, Dani looked at the devices in confusion about the devices.

"Sam, what's a GP base?" Dani asked her brother's friend.

"Well the GP base is used to register the players and… uh…" Sam tried to explain but couldn't figure out what else to say.

"The GP base is an accessory that the company that created the Gunpla battle system, the PPSE, for the sole purpose of Gunpla battling. They are programmed to display the names of each Gunpla, the builders, the fighters, and even the scale of the models. Though it is not confirmed, it is speculated that any special features that is put into a Gunpla is coded into these GP bases so that the Gunpla can use the customized abilities," explained Mr. Position as he appeared behind the two girls, much to their surprised.

'I swear it's like he's a ninja or something,' thought Sam before looking back at the battle room.

"Wow, so if you wanted to have an invisible barrier placed around your Gunpla, you just have to have the code placed in the GP base?" asked Dani.

"More or less," answered Mr. Position. "Now watch as the match is about to begin," he told Dani.

**Please set you Gunpla**

Danny and Dash placed their Gunplas on the GP bases. Inside the table, the holographic image of launch decks appeared around the models while the holographic interfaces surrounded Danny and Dash.

Inside the launch deck that Danny was using, the GM's head moved slightly up before the visor covering where its eyes would be flashed green for a second. The GM bent its knees slightly before the launch deck sent it flying towards the desert. The GM touched the sand which shifted under the weight of the GM's mass.

"The Plavsky particles are capable of not only manipulating the Gunpla models but can also recreate battlefields almost perfectly and even adjust to the movements of the models as if the field were the actual thing," explained Mr. Position.

Back on the battlefield, the GM moved its left foot to brace itself so that it wouldn't slip on the sand. It looked up to see its opponent and the sight of it made Danny flinch for a moment.

The Gunpla standing before the GM had the appearance of a football player including the head being designed after a football player's helmet. It had blue knuckle guards on its forearms with the part that would cover the fists pointed outwards slightly. On its hips were black guns that looked like magnum revolvers. The color scheme of the Gunpla was mostly white but it had red shoulder pads and a red chest. This was a Gunpla based on the GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter from the G Gundam anime series, but Dash calls it his Gundam Baxter which he named after himself for whatever reason he had.

"You're going down Fenton!" yelled Dash as he moved the controls for his Gunpla.

The Gundam Baxter charged at the GM with the intent to tackle it. Danny moved the GM to its right to dodge the attack. Once he saw the opening, Danny had his GM point its gun at the back of the Gundam Baxter. A pink beam of energy was shot out from the gun and hit the Gundam Baxter in the back but it did nothing to damage the Gunpla.

Dash got annoyed with how Danny dodged his attack so he turned his Gunpla around while taking out its magnum guns off its hips. The Gundam Baxter fired two shots at the GM but it used its shield to block the shots much to Dash's annoyance.

"Shields are for cowards!" yelled Dash as his Gunpla charged at the GM.

Danny saw this and let go of the shield just before Gundam Baxter could tackle him. When the Gundam Baxter knocked the shield down, it looked up see the GM firing its gun at its head. This time Danny was aiming for the head. Dash moved his Gunpla's arms to cover its head which left it open for Danny's GM to charge forward with the thrusters in its backpack and feet giving it extra speed. The GM grabbed the while pole on its backpack with its left hand. Once it moved its hand towards the ground, a pink beam of energy emerged from it and took the form of a thin sword.

Dash saw this and started to panic as the GM was closing in on his Gundam Baxter.

"No way!" yelled Dash in shock as the GM was just inches away from his Gunpla. "I can't lose to you!" he yelled again.

But Dash did lose as the GM stabbed the Gundam Baxter in the chest. The football player Gunpla dropped its arms and its head titled downwards. The pink beam shrunk down before dissipating so that the GM could jump away from the Gundam before it exploded.

**Battle Ended**

"Danny won!" cheered Dani as the plavsky particles vanished.

"He sure did," agreed Sam as she watched her best friend pick up the GM and the GP base and exited the battle room.

"Whether the Gunpla being used is a Gundam or a mass produced type. The quality of the Gunpla when it is built and the skills of the builder determine the performance of the Gunpla in battle and the skills of the fighter must be able to handle the Gunpla. These factors can determine the victor in Gunpla battles," said Mr. Position as Danny handed him the rental GM and GP base over to him. "You skills as a Gunpla fighter have improved Danny," he commented.

"Thanks," replied Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed with the praise he was getting.

"But I cannot help but wonder about your skills as a builder," Mr. Position brought up. "How is your little project on your own Gunpla going?" he asked.

"It's coming along nicely," said Danny. "But I can't seem to figure out what kind of thrusters I want to use to give it the extra speed I'm looking for," he admitted.

"Well then, let's take a look at some of the Gunplas and see if there is something that may inspire you," said Mr. Position as he led Danny towards some of the aisles to look at the model kits.

"Sure thing," said Danny before turning around to look at Dani and Sam. "Hey Sam can you keep an eye on Dani for a minute?" he asked the Goth girl.

"You do know you're asking for the impossible right?" Sam pointed out.

**Author's note: Well that was the beginning of this Danny Phantom/Gundam Build Fighters story. Overall for a trial chapter, I would have to say I like how it came out. I know I could have describe a couple of more things such as what the Taurus and the G-Exes looked like but I decided not to because ultimately they weren't important to the plot of the story. The only time I'll describe the mobile suits is when they are involved in a battle revolving the main characters such as Sam's battle and Danny's battle against Dash.**

**One thing you need to know is that for Sam, her Garazzo is a slightly customized version to the actual Garazzo and not just because it's colored black and purple. The flying plates called the GN Saber Fangs are not a part of the Garazzo. They are the main weapons of a similar mobile suit from Gundam 00 called the Gaddess. The two machines share the same body type and are close combat units but they use different weapons.**

**There are other customized Gunplas that would be introduced but for the moment I'm unsure if I want to continue with this story. A part of me wants to continue this story but for the moment this chapter will be it until I finish another of my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roughly a day has passed since Danny had beaten Dash in a Gunpla battle in the hobby shop. This in turned meant that Dash had to eat his own underwear for lunch at school, much to Danny's relief of dodging that fate. Right now, he along with his little sister, Dani, were hanging out in Sam's house, which was basically a mansion, along with his other best friend Tucker Foley.

The group of friends were in Sam's basement since it was used as an entertainment room for the Manson family, consisting of a movie theater screen, a concession stand with its own popcorn machine, a bowling alley behind theater screen, and of course a slightly larger Gunpla battle system table for the kids to use. At the moment, Dani was using it and was squaring off against her toughest opponent yet, Sam's grandmother.

The Gunpla Dani was using happened to be the Hi-v Gundam from Dani's dream and it was facing off against a white and blue colored Gundam that looked like a slightly improved version of the original Gundam but with blue forearm pieces. This Gundam model was the RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex from the six episode long original video animation (OVA) Gundam 0080 War in the Pocket. The battlefield was outer space with debris from destroyed battleships littering the area. Dani's Hi-v Gundam was armed with a rifle and shield while Sam's grandmother's Alex was only using a shield.

"Fly Fin Funnels!" yelled Dani as the wing fins of her Gunpla launched themselves from its back.

After they were launched the fin funnels opened up with the long parts pointed forward while a small square part that connect to parts stayed stationary. Suddenly the fin funnels flew off, in random directions much to Dani's confusion.

"Hey, where are you going!?" called out Dani.

She got her answer when the funnels returned with the long ends of the funnels pointed at her. Pink beams of energy shot out of the funnels and blew up the Hi-v Gundam much to Dani's horror.

**Battle Ended**

"Not again!" yelled Dani in frustration.

"Why don't we take a break little one?" suggested Sam's grandmother.

"No, one more time!" Dani refused. "I know I can get this right," she added.

Over at the large couch facing the movie screen, Danny and Sam were sitting next to each other while a dark skinned boy with glasses was sitting on a recliner. They were watching a movie while Dani and Sam's grandmother faced off against each other again.

"That's the twenty-fifth time she blew herself up," commented Sam. "She's really not that good at this," she added.

"Well, she is trying so you can't fault her for that," said Tucker as he took a look at Dani trying again. "What do you think Danny?" he asked.

"She'll figure it out, she just needs patience…" started Danny.

"OH COME ON!" yelled a frustrated Dani as her Hi-v blew its own head off.

"And a Gunpla without funnels," deadpanned Danny before hitting his forehead with his hand.

The next day, Danny and his friends were in school and sitting in the least favorite class, English with Mr. Lancer. The only reason why it was the least favorite class was because Lancer was well known for his monotone lectures which can put an insomniac person to sleep. This turned out to be a fact when Sam had a case of acute insomnia two months ago due to circumstances that she refused to disclose to her friends.

Regardless the trio listened to Lancer's lecture, well Danny was listening to the lecture and jotted down notes while Sam was drawing on her notebook and Tucker was downloading a clip of a recent Gunpla Battle that took place in Argentina onto his smartphone. However, Lancer noticed that Tucker wasn't paying attention and took his smartphone away from the boy before resuming his lecture.

When the bell rang, the students packed up their stuff and prepared to head to their next classes. For Danny and his friends, they had science class next so they headed towards their lockers to grab their books for that class. Unfortunately when they got to Danny's locker, Dash was standing right in front of it with a sneer on his face. The trio knew what that meant and it isn't good news.

"What do you want Dash?" asked Danny, sounding very annoyed. "We need to get to class," he told the jock.

"Oh, the losers need to get to class huh?" mocked Dash. "Well, I'm here to remind you that you need to fulfill out little bet," he told Danny. "You know, the bet involving a certain lunch meal," he added.

"What!?" yelled Sam in anger. "You lost that bet Dash, so you have to fulfill that bet!" she told the jock.

"That's not how I remember it," said Dash.

"Then maybe I should clarify it," growled Sam as stomped her way to Dash.

Unfortunately for Sam, Danny held her back by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Danny, let go of me," Sam told Danny. "This jerk needs to be taught a lesson," she told her friend.

"Sam, you can't attack Dash just because of what happened outside of school," Danny told Sam before turning his attention to Tucker. "A little help here," he said to his other friend.

"No way dude. I'm not getting near her when she's upset," Tucker told Danny. "Besides, she won't hurt you," he added.

"Aw will you look at that," started Dash. "Fentoad's trying to save me from his freaky little girlfriend," he mocked.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" yelled Sam as she tried to break free of Danny's hold.

"Sam cut it out," said Danny as he managed to get Sam to stop struggling.

Sadly for Danny and his friends, the bell rang which meant that they would be marked tardy while Dash would get off free due to be the star quarterback of the school's football team. Dash laughed as he headed to his class while Danny, Sam, and Tucker grabbed their books and headed to science class.

When it was finally lunchtime, the trio were sitting at their usual table and were about to enjoy their lunch. However, a certain jock decided to make his presence known as he dropped the pair of dirty briefs onto Danny's plate. The trio recoiled away from the sight of it immediately while Dash and his friends laughed at Danny.

"Lunch is served Fenton," said Dash as he looked down at Danny.

Danny looked at the plate and looked at Dash again.

"I'm not eating it Dash," Danny told Dash.

"Oh but you are because you lost the bet Fenturd," Dash retorted.

"No, YOU lost the bet Dash," said Danny as he stood up. "I won that match in Mr. Position's shop fair and square, so you're the one who has to your own briefs," he told the jock.

The rest of the students in the cafeteria gasped in shock except for Sam and Tucker since Sam saw the match and Tucker was told of the match by Danny and Sam.

"Yeah right," said Dash. "Like a little dweeb like you could have beaten me," he continued.

"He did beat you Dash!" yelled Sam as she stood up. "I was there and I saw your Gundam Baxter get beaten by the GM Danny was using," she said out loud so everyone could hear her.

After hearing Sam, many of the students started to talk amongst themselves about this Gunpla Battle that had taken place without them knowing. Several of the students found it hard to believe that Dash's Gundam type Gunpla could have been beaten by a standard GM type Gunpla. The reason behind they students' skepticism would be because many western fans of Gundam believe that nothing could ever beat a Gundam, especially a mobile suit that was considered to be the grunt version of the original Gundam.

"Prove it," said Paulina, the popular girl in Casper High.

"How am I supposed to prove it?" asked Danny, not seeing how that would work.

"We'll have a rematch then," answered Dash. "Right now," he added as he took out his repainted Gundam Maxter.

"But we're not allowed to leave the school just to have a Gunpla Battle," said Tucker.

"Who says we have to leave the school to have one?" replied Dash.

"What are you talking about Dash?" asked Danny. "Is not like we have a Battle System in the gym or something," he pointed out.

In a span of five minutes Danny was proven wrong. It turned out that the school did have a Gunpla Battle System in the gym, and it was a fairly big one at least twice the size of the one in Mr. Position's hobby shop right in the middle of the gym. To make things even more shocking, news spread fast in the school as everyone, even the teachers were in the gym waiting to see a Gunpla Battle.

"How did we never notice this?" asked Danny as he stood on one end of the system with his friends behind him.

"I have no idea," answered Sam as she tried to figure out where they could have hidden this thing. "But right now, you need to focus on beating Dash again," she told her best friend.

"That'll be no problem," said Danny as he opened his Gunpla case to take out his Gunpla. "Let's do this partner," he said to his model kit.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny's Gunpla and their eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Dude, you finished upgrading it," said Tucker as looked at the model.

"Almost," replied Danny. "He's still missing a few things," he told Tucker.

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"His new shield, his beam guns, and I wasn't able to code in the Mirage Collide yet," answered Danny as he looked at the Gunpla in his hands. "But I know he won't let me down, not after all we've been through," he added.

**Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal**

Everyone watched as the Plavsky particles started to appear and shape the battlefield for Danny and Dash's rematch.

**Field 7: Ruins**

The particles created the setup of a ruined city that looked like a devastated New York City.

**Please set your GP base**

Danny and Dash set their GP bases onto the slots in front of them.

**Please set your Gunpla**

Danny set down his Gunpla onto the GP base before the holographic image of a mobile suit hangar appeared around it.

"GM Phantom Striker, let's do this," said Danny as his Gunpla was launched out of its gate.

On the field, Dash's Gundam Baxter was throwing a few punches as Dash showing off for his peers and teachers. As he expected, nearly everyone was cheering especially the cheerleaders. However the cheering stopped when they saw Danny's Gunpla.

Danny's Gunpla landed two feet away from the Gundam Baxter and was kneeling down when it landed. It slowly stood up as everyone watched it and tried to figure out what this Gunpla was. Only four students knew what it was and one of them was sitting on the bleachers watching her little brother's match.

'Danny still has that thing with him,' thought Jazz as she watched. 'He's had that toy since he was six years old. I'm surprised that it's not broken,' she added.

When the Gunpla finally stood up, everyone took in its appearance. It was colored mostly in black with white on the sides and back of the head. The face had a blue visor screen that was similar to the GM's own, but it was surrounded by a black visor covering. There was also a small white mouth plate that broke up the black on the face. The shoulders and arms were black while its forearms were colored white close to its wrists with the underside also colored white while the rest of the forearms were black. The back of the hands were white with black fingers and palms. The palms had small indents with small ridges inside the indents. The chest was mostly black with a white collar base, white vents on the chest armor, and a white hatch on the stomach. The sides of the stomach were also white. The skirt armor was black with long white wing binders on the side of the skirt with a thruster in the center of each one. There were also white beam sabers facing forward from the top of the wing binders. The legs were black with white trimmings on the ends of the leg thrusters and the feet. On the chest, shoulders, forearms, the front skirts, and the shins had extra armor pieces. On the back was a large black backpack with white trimmings on the thrusters. On the top of the backpack were two large round thruster pods that looked like they could rotate a full three hundred sixty degrees. On the chest of the Gunpla's chest was a stylized "D" right in the center.

This was Danny's Gunpla, the GM Phantom Striker.

"Hey that's not the same toy you used last time Fenton!" Dash yelled in protest.

"That GM wasn't mine Dash," said Danny. "This is," he told the jock as his GM Phantom Striker activated its thrusters.

The thrusters on its backpack, the legs, and on the wing binders propelled the customized GM up into the air. Rather than try to tackle his foe like last time, Dash decided to have his Gunpla pull out its Gigantic Magnums and started firing. However the GM Phantom Striker dodged the shots with easy as it moved slightly to the left before charging towards the Gundam Baxter.

The Gundam Baxter took a step back as Dash started to get scared because Danny's Gunpla kept dodging his shots. Suddenly, the GM Phantom Striker flew passed the Gundam Baxter and landed behind it. Dash turned his Gunpla around and was about to fire another round at Danny's Gunpla, but when the Baxter's right arm pointed its gun at the GM, the black Gunpla knocked the weapon away with its right arm and punched the football player themed Gunpla with its left fist. The Gundam Baxter lost its balance which the GM Phantom Striker used to its advantage as it stepped forwards and threw another punch at its foe.

"Why you puny little…" growled Dash as he pressed the control orb to open the weapons selection. "NOBODY beats Dash Baxter!" he yelled as he selected Boxing Mode.

The chest armor on the Gundam Baxter ejected from the Gunpla while the blue knuckle guards flipped onto the hands. The shoulder pads ejected off of the shoulder and latched onto the hands revealing that they were also boxing gloves.

"Take THIS!" Dash shouted as his Gunpla threw a left hook at Danny's Gunpla.

Danny didn't have time to react and his GM was hit by the punch causing it to stumble back. Danny realized that he might be at a disadvantage if he took Dash's Gunpla head on so he fired up the thrusters and had his Gunpla move away from Dash's and ducked behind one of the ruined buildings.

"Running away now huh?" mocked Dash. "I knew you were a coward Fenturd," he added as he moved his Gunpla to go after Danny's Striker.

The Gundam Baxter ran towards the ruined building that Danny's GM ducked behind but did not see it. Dash was not happy about this as he made his Gunpla punch the building in frustration before starting to search for Danny's Gunpla.

Outside of the battle system, everyone watched with baited breaths as Dash's Gunpla searched and punched at every building it came across. The popular kids were starting to get worried because Dash should have ended this fight by now, but he wasn't able to find Danny's Gunpla. This worried the jocks the most as they feared that if Dash were to be beaten in the Gunpla Battle, then that would mean that the other nerdy kids would start to lose their fear of them which in turn would make it hard for the bullies to get the nerd to do their homework for them.

Back in the battle system, the Gundam Baxter continued its pointless attacks on the buildings. However unknown to Dash, the GM Phantom Striker was hidden within a building his Gunpla had walked by. The black on Danny's Gunpla allowed it to hide in the shadows almost perfectly due to the small amount of white showing on the Gunpla. As the Gundam Baxter walked right past the GM Phantom Striker, it moved its right hand forward and opened its palm.

To everyone's surprise, a blue beam was fired from the GM Phantom Striker's hand. The beam tore right through the Gundam Baxter's right arm which shocked Dash.

"What was that!?" yelled Dash as he turned his Gunpla around.

When the Baxter completed its turn, the Phantom Striker flew right at it. This freaked Dash out as he made his Gundam Baxter take a step back and prepared to punch the incoming Gunpla. Just as it threw its punch, Danny made his GM dodge the attack by repositioning the boost pods to face the right causing it to move to the Baxter's right side. The GM Phantom Striker pointed its left hand at the Baxter's forearm joint and fired another blue beam, destroying the joint causing the right forearm to be blown off.

"It can fire a beam weapon from its hands!" Tucker said out loud.

"That's amazing," said Sam as she watched Danny's Gunpla get behind Dash's crippled Gunpla.

One the battleground, the GM Phantom Striker pulled out a beam saber and a blue beam of energy took on the form of a sword. It raised the beam saber over its head and brought it down slicing the Gundam Baxter in half.

**Battle Ended**

"GUNDAM BAXTER!" screamed Dash in a high pitched girly way.

"Way to go Danny!" cheered Sam.

"Yeah dude, you totally wasted him!" agreed Tucker.

Danny smiled at his friends before rubbing the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed by them praising him. While this was going on, most of the students were cheering as well. Whether it was due to Danny's victory over Dash or the fact they were able to skip a couple of classes to see this match no one could tell but they were happy to see this Gunpla Battle.

A couple of hours later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were outside the school along with several other students. The reason they were gathered there was to watch Dash eat his nasty smelling underwear. Dash was sitting on one of the tables with a plate that contained said underwear. The jock had hoped that he would have been able to avoid this when he tried to taunt Danny into a rematch so that Danny would end up eating this instead of him. However, it turned out that Dash was doomed to eat not only his own words but his own briefs.

With so many students watching him, Dash picked up his underwear, closed his eyes, and opened wide.

**Author's note: here is the second chapter to my Danny Phantom/Gundam Build Fighters story. Still haven't come up with a better title for it but I'm enjoying this story. At the moment, I haven't really given it a major plot aside from just Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani playing Gunpla Battles which is basically the plot of Gundam Build Fighters.**

**As for the reveal of Danny's own customized Gunpla, it is a customized GM Striker. If the description I wrote wasn't good, well the Gunpla is used as the image cover for this story. I'm sure some of you were expecting Danny to use an actual Gundam type but I decided for him to use the GM Striker because in the Gundam Build Fighters anime, all of the Gunpla have the same "armor" which is plastic so they are equal in terms of durability. The deciding factors are the skills of the Gunpla Builders/Fighters and how much customization has been put into the Gunpla.**

**So far I have established that Danny is far more skilled in Gunpla Battles than Dash which makes sense given how I seriously doubt Dash would spend time playing a complex video game while Danny would. The GM Phantom Striker also shows how skilled Danny is at Gunpla building. Danny basically kitbashed, a term used to describe how one can uses various parts of other models to create a new model, a GM Striker with parts from three Gundams. The boost pods from one space combat Gundam while the wing binders came from another space combat Gundam, both from Gundam 0083.**

**The third Gundam he used for his GM Striker were the hands of the Destiny Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny. The Destiny Gundam has these palm beam cannons that fire a blue beam, however the pilot of the Destiny usually uses them for close quarters combat by charging at the enemy and grabbing them with an exploding palm. Danny on the other hand uses the palm beam cannons as mid-range weapons.**

**At the moment Danny's GM Phantom Striker is still incomplete due to the lack of standard firearms, a shield, and the stealth system called Mirage Collide.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we doing this Tucker?" asked Danny as he watched his technology loving friend set up his computer.

"Because I want to be the first person to do a web show that focuses on Gunpla Battles," answered Tucker as he continued to set up his web camera on his computer.

"Doesn't that kind of come off as sad?" questioned Danny as he looked around his friend's room. "Usually if people want to see Gunpla Battles, they just go to a hobby shop or anywhere that has a Battle System," he pointed out.

"Yes, but nobody has ever bothered to give a review of the many untelevised Gunpla Battles," Tucker told Danny. "And I'm going to be the first," he continued.

"So why am I here?" asked Danny.

"Well I need someone to talk about the strategies and the background information on the competitors with me when it comes to these reviews," answered Tucker.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask Mr. Position to help you out with this then?" questioned Danny.

Tucker looked at Danny for a moment before going back this his work.

"Why would a grown man waste his time talking to a fourteen year old boy about this stuff on a web show?" asked Tucker.

"Good point," replied Danny seeing where Tucker was going with that.

"Anyway, we are ready to go!" yelled an excited Tucker.

"Great, so which Gunpla Battle will we be reviewing first?" asked Danny.

Tucker stopped moving as his brain registered what Danny just said. Danny looked at Tucker's lack of movement and put two and two together.

"You don't have any Gunpla Battle videos, do you," Danny stated in a deadpanned tone.

Tucker was still silent.

Danny rolled his eyes before heading out of Tucker's room.

"Well this was a complete waste of my time," said Danny.

"What am I going to do?" complained Tucker. "I can't start my Gunpla web show without battles to review," he continued.

"Then I guess we'll just have to metaphorically go to the battle grounds," said Danny. "And by battle grounds I mean the hobby shop, and by metaphorically I mean get your camera and DOM," he told Tucker as he left the room.

About an hour later, Danny and Tucker were standing in front of Mr. Position's hobby shop. They were about to enter but Danny noticed a poster with what looks like mobile suits battling each other. There was a caption with the words Open Gunpla Tournament on top with the date of the tournament. Danny continued to read the poster for more information while Tucker was about to enter the store.

"Danny, you coming in yet?" asked Tucker.

Danny took his eyes off the poster to answer Tucker.

"Yeah," replied Danny.

Danny followed Tucker as they headed towards where the battle room was. Tucker stopped and looked to see that there was a match going on in the room. He took out his camera and started to record it.

"Oh man this is great," said an excited Tucker as he continued to record the match.

Inside the battle room, the battlefield that was selected was a forest area during the autumn season. There was a red and black Gunpla that looked like a Zaku but the torso was more streamlined with cylinder shoulder pads with slightly pointed ends facing upwards. The legs were larger around the shins and feet with two turbine engines on the outer sides of the legs. On the sides of the skirt were two movable wings and two large thrusters on the back of the skirt. On the back were two fairly thin wings and two large thrusters between them. On the left arm was a shield with a long barrel gatling gun with a drum and belt fed magazine attached to it. In the right hand was a black sword and there was also a rectangular block with a hole on the end facing the hand. The head had a small blade like antennae on the center above its mono-eye.

This was a modified Gouf Flight Type from the twelve episode OVA Gundam 08th MS Team and its builder was a fellow classmate of Danny and Tucker, the very aggressive Valerie Gray and one of the best A-list Gunpla Fighters in Casper High.

Valerie's opponent was using a GINN from Gundam Seed anime series. The GINN was a gray and silver colored mono-eye Gunpla that was similar to the Zaku and Gouf but it had a larger antennae and big thrusts shaped like wings. The GINN had a rifle in its right hand and a double edged sword in the left hand.

Outside of the battle room, Tucker continued to record the match while Danny went to find Mr. Position. Danny found the man standing in front of one of the aisles stocking up a new shipment of model kits. Mr. Position noticed someone out of the corner of his eye and saw Danny.

"Oh Danny," greeted the man. "Is there something I can do to help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Position, I saw that poster about a tournament coming up…" started Danny.

"Ah yes the tournament," said Mr. Position as he finished placing the model kits onto the shelves. "I take it you are interested in entering?" he questioned the Fenton boy.

"Well…" started a nervous Danny. "I think it might be fun to try," he said to Mr. Position.

"Yes it would be," agreed Mr. Position. "The tournament will be starting in three weeks with the opening matches being conducted in the town's Basketball Stadium. After that, the top ten finalists will be taken to the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee to compete with other competitors within the Great Lakes region," he explained.

"In Wisconsin?" replied Danny in shock. "Who in Wisconsin would want to have a Gunpla Tournament there?" he asked.

"The owner of the multi-billion dollar company VladCo, Vladimir Masters," answered Mr. Position.

"Vladimir Masters is interested in running a Gunpla Tournament," said Danny in surprise.

"Yes, it would appear that during his business trips, Mr. Masters had taken an interest in Gunpla building and became so interested he formed a partnership with the PPSE to help spread Gunpla Battling to America ten years ago," explained Mr. Position. "Are you still interested in competing?" he asked Danny.

"Of course I'm interested in competing," answered Danny sounding excited. "I always wanted to compete in a Gunpla tournament," he added.

"Good, the registration form is on checkout counter next to the register," said Mr. Position as he returned to his work. "Be sure to get as much practice as you can within the three weeks available," he told Danny.

"I will Mr. Position," replied Danny as he headed towards the checkout counter.

As Danny went to the counter, Tucker had just finished recording Valerie's battle and was happy with the footage he got from it. He wanted to show it to Danny but to his surprise, the Fenton boy was not next to him. Tucker looked around for a moment until he spotted Danny heading to the checkout counter.

"Dude I got the footage," Tucker said out loud to Danny as he approached his friend. "I think this will be a great start to my web show," he told Danny before noticing his friend signing a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Signing up for the Gunpla tournament that's coming in three weeks," Danny answered Tucker's question.

"There's a tournament coming in three weeks," repeated Tucker as he thought about what his friend was saying.

"Yeah," said Danny as he finished signing his name. "Hey, you and Sam should sign up too," he told his friend.

"Dude are you crazy?" asked Tucker. "I'm not that good in Gunpla battles," he told Danny. "I'll get creamed in the first match," he added.

"Tucker, it's an open tournament," said Danny. "Which means that anyone can compete and last I checked there are no professional Gunpla Builders in Amity Park," he explained to his friend. "Besides, you're not giving yourself enough credit," he added.

"Well…" started Tucker.

"What's wrong Foley, afraid of a little competition?" taunted a female voice.

Danny and Tucker turned around to see Valerie standing behind them with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not scared," retaliated Tucker. "I just have better things to do than to play in a tournament," he told Valerie.

"Oh really, like what?" asked Valerie.

"If you must know, Danny and I are going to be hosting a web show," Tucker told Valerie.

"Uh Tuck…" started Danny. "I'm going to be practicing for the tournament, so I'll have to drop out of the web show," he told his friend.

Valerie smiled after hearing Danny's answer because that meant that she may get the chance to take down Danny when Dash couldn't.

"Now that sounds like something far more important than being a part of a web show," said Valerie as she got next to Danny. "I'm going to enter too," she added.

"Cool, maybe we'll be facing off against each other in the preliminary rounds," remarked Danny as he handed the pen to Valerie.

"Maybe," said Valerie as she signed her name. "Do you know anyone else who would be competing?" she asked Danny.

"Well I'm going to see if Sam is interested since Tucker doesn't want to compete," replied Danny. "Besides with how nothing interesting ever happens here, this tournament is a nice chance to have some fun," he added before leaving the store.

"Danny wait up," called out Tucker as he followed Danny out.

Danny slowed down so that Tucker could catch up to him.

"Are you serious about competing in that tournament?" asked Tucker.

"Of course I'm serious Tucker," answered Danny.

"But what if you get beat in the first round?" asked Tucker.

"So?" replied Danny. "The tournament is just a game Tucker," he told his friend. "And you play a game just for fun," he added.

"But what about your reputation?" Tucker brought up.

"Tuck, I don't have a reputation," countered Danny.

"But…" Tucker tried to think of something else.

"Tucker, what are you scared of?" asked Danny. "It's just a game, a game between people with models, practically toys," he pointed out. "It's not a life or death battle like in nearly all of the Gundam shows," he added.

"But what about your GM Danny?" Tucker asked. "What if it gets ruined?" he asked. "You had that thing since you were eight years old," he told Danny.

Danny thought about what Tucker said and pulled out his GM Striker out of its pouch. He looked at his customized Gunpla and looked at the left arm to see the small shield with the three long rectangular prongs on the end of the shield before looking at the small pistols held in its hands. Danny had a hard time getting that shield to hold in place due to the size difference between the peg and the hole. For the pistols, he had to sand down the handles so that they could fit perfectly into the hands. It took Danny a few hours but to him it was work doing. The thought of his GM Striker getting badly damaged in a Gunpla Battle was likely, but Danny wasn't about to let the fear of his Gunpla getting damaged stop him from entering the tournament.

"If my GM Phantom Striker gets damaged then I'll fix it as many times as possible," Danny told Tucker. "But I'm not going to drop out of the tournament before it even starts," he added.

"But why?" asked Tucker.

"Because Gunpla Battling is fun Tucker," answered Danny. "Do I really need any other reason?" he asked before heading off to Sam's home.

Tucker stood where he was thinking about what Danny just told him.

About ten minutes later, Danny was knocking on Sam's front door. He waited for about a few seconds until one of the butlers that work for the Manson family opened the door.

"Good day Mr. Fenton," greeted the butler as he allowed Danny to enter the manor. "Samantha is down in the basement," he told Danny. "Shall I get you a refreshment?" he asked.

"No thank you," replied Danny as he headed towards the basement. "I'm only here to ask Sam something," he told the butler.

"I see Mr. Fenton," said the Butler as he went back to work.

When Danny entered the basement, he saw Sam sitting on a recliner watching a Legend of Korra episode on the theater screen. Sam turned to face Danny and smiled at him.

"Hey Danny," said Sam as she waved him over. "Have a seat," she offered him.

Danny nodded his head and took a seat on the other recliner.

"So what's up Danny?" asked Sam.

"Well Tucker and I went to Mr. Position's shop to record a couple of Gunpla Battles for his web show…" started Danny.

"Mr. Position has a web show?" Sam remarked sounding confused.

"No, it's Tucker's web show and he forgot that you can't make a web show about Gunpla Battles without footage of Gunpla Battles," Danny clarified.

"That makes more sense," said Sam.

"Anyway, when we got there I saw this poster about a Gunpla tournament that is being held in three weeks," Danny continued.

"A Gunpla tournament?" Sam repeated sounding interested.

"Yeah, and it's open for anyone who wants to enter," Danny told Sam. "Mr. Position said that it'll be held in the town basketball stadium and that the top ten finalists will be taken to Milwaukee to compete against others in the Great Lake region," he explained.

"Wow, sounds like someone really wants to make this tournament sound big," commented Sam. "Is there still time to register?" she asked.

"Yeah, so far only five people have signed up including Valerie Gray and myself," Danny answered.

"Then count me in," said Sam.

"Cool," replied Danny. "Now if only Tucker was as pumped up for this as you are," he added.

"What's wrong with Tucker?" asked Sam wondering what was bothering her other friend.

"I don't know really, he just seemed so freaked out when I told him I was going to compete," Danny told Sam. "Do you think he's afraid of something?" he asked.

"Maybe, but I don't see why he should be," replied Sam. "After all, it's just a game," she pointed out.

"That's what I said to him too, but he seemed so worried about something," Danny pointed out.

While Danny and Sam ponder over the mystery as to why Tucker was so scared of competing in the tournament, said boy was in his house thinking about the tournament. In Tucker's hands was his Gunpla which he was worried about it getting damaged.

The Gunpla had a black and blue color scheme with a gray chest piece which gave it a somewhat muscular look. The shoulders were diamond shaped but were curved on the top that covered the blue arms. The forearms were somewhat bulky with slightly longer protrusions near the elbows. On the outer part of the forearms were small curved pieces that stuck out slightly. The head was round with a red framed outline that held its one red eye. On the waist was a blue and black skirt that was flat on the front while the rear was expanded and faced downwards. The legs were blue and large with a thruster on the sides and two thrusters on the back of the legs. The feet were also large, somewhat like the feet on Valerie's Gouf. On the back of the Gunpla was a backpack with a silver long cannon attached on the right side and a red and silver cylinder on the left. There was also a red cable connecting the cannon to the backpack.

This Gunpla was Tucker's customized ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper from the Gundam Seed Destiny series. The only difference between it and the actual machine would be that Tucker's model uses the long range cannon from the ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior from the same series. Tucker fitted his DOM with this cannon because the DOM Trooper shared the same port hole as the ZAKU Warrior.

"What should I do?" Tucker asked himself. "I love my Gunner DOM but I don't want it to get damaged in a battle," he said as he continued to hold his Gunpla. "What would you prefer?" he asked his DOM.

As expected, the Gunner DOM said nothing for it was nothing but a toy, a toy that would not come to life unless it was in a Gunpla Battle. Despite not getting an answer Tucker thought back to when he first got his DOM.

_Flashback_

_Nine year olds Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered Mr. Position's hobby shop with Sam's grandmother following them. Danny had told his friends about this hobby shop where he got his GM Striker a year ago, but they never had the time to go check it out until now. As soon as they entered the store, Sam and Tucker marveled at the sight of all the model kits that were all over the place while Sam's grandmother smiled at her granddaughter's happy expression._

_Soon enough, Danny pulled his friends the one of the display cases to show them the built Gunplas. The case had a lineup of white Gundams that started with the legendary RX-78-2 Gundam up to the then recent GN-0000 00 (pronounced double O) Gundam. Sam and Tucker awed at the models that stood in front of them, each holding a weapon of some sort or with closed fists._

"_All of these are built by someone?" asked an amazed Tucker._

"_That's right little one," said a male voice._

_The young trio turned around to see a slightly younger Mr. Position standing behind them._

"_Hi Mr. Position!" cheered Danny._

_The older man looked at Danny and smiled at the boy._

"_Ah… I see you've decided to come back to visit my shop Danny," said Mr. Position._

"_Uh huh, and this time I brought my friends Sam and Tucker," replied Danny as he introduced his friends._

"_That's nice but you three shouldn't stray away from your parents," Mr. Position told them._

"_We didn't come here with our parents," replied Sam. "My Grandma took us here," she told the man._

"_Well then, that's good to know," said Mr. Position._

"_Oh there you three are," said Sam's grandmother as she walked towards the kids and Mr. Position. "I thought I lost you three for a moment," she said._

"_We're right here Grandma," Sam told her grandmother._

"_I can see that Bubala," replied Sam's grandmother. "So have you three found anything that you like?" she asked them._

"_We found these cool toys right here Mrs. Manson," answered Tucker._

"_Really?" replied the elder Manson as she walked up to the display case to look at the models. "Very nice," she said. "What are they exactly?" she asked Mr. Position._

"_Those are Gunplas," Mr. Position answered._

"_Gunplas?" repeated Sam and Tucker._

"_Gunpla is a combination of the words Gundam and Plastic," Mr. Position started to explain. "Roughly after the original Gundam anime ended Bandai, the company that sponsored the series, decided to expand on the series by making model kits for fans to build much like how other people would have models of cars, planes, ships, trains, and tanks. These models kits range in scales with the standard high grade models such as the ones on this display case being about thirteen centimeters or the master grades which are between sixteen to nineteen centimeters in height. There are others scales much bigger but they cost a lot more and are very time consuming, some of which can take a few days to complete," he continued to explain._

"_Wow," said Danny, Sam, and Tucker._

"_But enough about that," said Mr. Position as he knew that if he were to continue all of that information would be way over the trios heads. "Why don't you kids look around and find a Gunpla that you like and I'll sell them to you for half price?" he suggested._

_After hearing that Sam and Tucker took off to find the perfect Gunpla for them while Danny, who already got his own Gunpla, and Sam's grandmother stayed with Mr. Position._

_On one aisle, Tucker looked through all the models and tried to find the right model for him. After looking through a large number of Gundam models, Tucker spotted a box that had an image of the DOM Trooper with a bazooka in its right hand and two more DOMs behind it. He picked up the box and smiled at it before heading towards Mr. Position._

_End of Flashback_

"That was when I got you and after being taught how to build you, I learned about how people around the world customize their Gunplas to become their perfect mobile suits," said Tucker. "Mr. Position once told us that everyone can enjoy Gunpla by either building them, customizing them, or using them for Gunpla Battles, but a lot of people seem to prefer Gunpla Battling because they want to prove that their Gunpla is the strongest," he continued. "Maybe it won't hurt to try my luck against some other builders," he added.

The next day, Danny and Sam were heading to the hobby shop so that Sam could sign up for the tournament. When they entered the store, Danny and Sam were surprised to see Tucker inside the battle room practicing with his Gunner DOM in a trial battle.

"Is that Tucker?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, it looks like Tucker," replied Danny. "But why is he in there?" he asked.

"He's getting ready for the tournament," answered Mr. Position.

"He is?" Danny and Sam asked together.

"Yes, he came in earlier this morning to ask if the registration for the tournament was still open and I told him yes," explained Mr. Position.

"Is registration still open?" asked Sam.

"Of course," answered Mr. Position as he held up the sign up form.

Sam smiled as she started to sign the form so that she can enter the tournament. Danny smiled at the fact that both of his friends will be in the tournament with him but he could help but wonder about Tucker's sudden change of heart about the tournament.

'I wonder if what I said to him yesterday sounded like I was guilt tripping him,' Danny thought to himself. 'Nah, Jazz has always told me that I could never do anything like that,' he reminded himself as he and Sam went into the battle room to play a friendly free for all with Tucker.

**Author's note: And here is the third chapter to the newly renamed Danny Phantom/Gundam Build Fighters crossover now titled "Gundam Build Fighters: Phantom's Flight." I would like to give credit for the new title to Timeless Dreamer Neo for the title and for helping me decide on the plot for the story. As you all now know, there will be a Gunpla tournament that Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie will be participating in. Of course there will be others who will be competing as well.**

**I'm also willing to put in any fan characters that any of you want in the story. If you are interested then put them in a review, but no female characters who want to be Danny's love interest. I've seen those female OCs and I honestly find them to be flat and uninteresting characters because they seem to be more of an object than an actual character. I would also need Gunplas for the characters be they customized Gunplas or repaints, I'm not picky on those so long as it's not the same Gundam such as Wing Gundam Zero (seriously, if you type in Gundam on google chances are you'll find Wing Zero on the front page of the images). I already got two people who submitted their characters and their Gunpla for this story and I think I may need a few more.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the days went by, Danny and his friends had been balancing their school work and preparing for the Gunpla Tournament. It was a bit of a challenge as the trio had a hard time deciding if they should work on their homework first or practice with their Gunplas. This wouldn't be much of a problem due to the week of the tournament would be at the beginning of their summer break, but several of the teachers decided on dropping a large amount of homework on their students. Whether or not this was coincidental would be up to debate, but Danny and his friends would consider themselves lucky that their parents were more or less fine with them competing in this tournament.

As it turned out, Sam's parents didn't mind that their daughter played Gunpla Battles as they discovered how many wealthy businessmen would invest a little bit of their money either sponsoring a major Gunpla Fighter, or try to form a partnership with the Yajima Trading company after the PPSE went under after the chairman went missing after the incident that happened in the Seventh World Gunpla Tournament last year and took over the creation of Plavsky Particles for the Gunpla Battle systems. So when Sam told her parents that she was going to enter the tournament, they were all for it as it would give them a chance to attempt at form business ties with other wealthy individuals.

When Tucker told his parents about entering the tournament, they were fine with it too. Tucker's parents believed that participating in the tournament would be a great learning experience for Tucker.

As for Danny, it was a bit more challenging as Jack and Maddie didn't seem to like the idea.

_Flashback to Danny explaining about entering the tournament to his parents_

_Danny found himself sitting in the living room with his parents standing in front of him with their arms crossed._

"_Do mind telling us why you signed up for this silly little tournament Danny," Maddie scolded her son before waiting for his reply._

"_Well, it looked like a fun thing to do during the summer," Danny told his mother._

"_What is fun about competing in a tournament with silly little toy robots?" asked Maddie, not seeing the point in it._

"_It just is Mom," replied Danny._

_Maddie did not look convinced with Danny's answer. Before she could say anything, the front door opened to reveal Dani and Jazz entering the house._

"_We're home!" cheered Dani before running into the living room to tackle her brother._

"_Dani, you forgot to take off your shoes," Jazz told her baby sister but her words fell on deaf ears and Dani crashed on top of Danny._

"_Hey there squirt," Danny said as he set Dani on his lap._

"_Hey Danny, what did you do today?" asked Dani._

"_Your brother signed up for some silly tournament," Jack told his youngest._

"_What kind of tournament?" asked Dani._

"_A Gunpla tournament," answered Danny._

_Dani's eyes widened before she let out a big scream of excitement. Danny had to cover his ears for a moment to avoid losing his hearing._

"_Really?" started Dani as she started bouncing on her brother's lap. "You're going to compete in a Gunpla tournament?" she asked._

_Jack and Maddie were surprised at their youngest daughter's enthusiastic behavior while Jazz giggled at Dani's antics._

"_Well, I was but Mom and Dad…" Danny started but Dani's attention was switched to their parents._

"_Can we watch Danny compete Mom and Dad, please," pleaded Dani. "Pretty please!" she continued as she gave her parents her secret weapon._

_The Big Blue Puppy Dog Eyes._

_Jack and Maddie tried to avert their gazes but they were unable to say no to their youngest._

"_Well, I don't see the harm in letting Danny compete," said Jack._

_Danny smile while Dani cheered about her brother being in a Gunpla tournament._

'_I always knew there was an upside to having her as a sister,' thought Danny._

'_Mom and Dad can never say no to Dani,' thought Jazz. 'They spoil her so much,' she added._

_End of flashback_

In a way Danny had his baby sister to thank for his parents allowing him to compete in the tournament. Besides, Danny seriously doubted he would make it all the way to the top ten, so he didn't see why his parents would have been against him competing.

Regardless, when the day of the tournament came, Danny and his friends, along with their families behind them, found themselves standing in front of the stadium that will be filled with Gunpla Battling fans.

"So this is the place?" asked Jack as he looked at the stadium.

"Yep, this is where the first part of the tournament will take place," answered Sam.

"First part?" questioned Maddie, wondering what Sam was talking about.

"The main tournament won't start until the top ten competitors of each state in the Great Lakes region are selected," explained Danny. "After that, they go to Wisconsin to compete in the actual tournament," he told his mother.

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Maddie asked in a disapproving tone.

"Mom, it's not like I'll make it to the final ten, so it wasn't that important," Danny answered as he and his friends headed towards the front of the stadium.

"I still don't understand why Danny is interested in this stuff," Maddie wondered. "It seems so silly," she added.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport Maddie," commented Tucker's mom. "It's just something kids these days do," she added. "It's not like they are going to be competing against adults," she pointed out.

Ten minutes later inside the stadium

"I stand corrected," Tucker's mom amended as she and the rest of the family members of Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched a Gunpla Battle between an AMX-011 Zaku III used by a Hispanic man and a NRX-044 Asshimar used by a blonde haired man whose hair resembles Elvis's hair style.

The adults watched in surprise while Jazz and Dani simply watched the match, enjoying it as the Zaku III, wielding two guns that emitted beam sabers under the barrel of the guns, charged at the Asshimar but the orange and green Gunpla jumped away from the grey Zaku before transforming into an orange flying saucer with its large beam rifle placed underneath it. The Asshimar flew over the Zaku III's head and fired its beam rifle at it. However the Zaku used the shoulder shield on its right arm to block the shot before shooting at the Asshimar as it flew past it.

Up in the stands, the audience gave out loud cheers as the matched continued on with the Asshimar changing back into its mobile suit mode and punched the Zaku III in the head with its left hand. The Zaku grabbed the Asshimar's hand before firing a beam shot from its mouth, destroying the Asshimar's mono-eye camera thereby blinding its opponent. Despite losing its ability to see, the Asshimar pointed its beam rifle at the Zaku III and fired at the chest. The beam tore a gaping hole through the Zaku's chest and exited through the backpack. The Asshimar let go of the Zaku III, which fell onto the ground.

**Battle Ended**

The audience let out excited cheers, Dani possibly being one of the loudest, as the owner of the Asshimar waved his arms up in victory while the owner of the Zaku III collected his damaged Gunpla and sighed due to his loss. However, despite losing the Zaku III's builder shook hands with the winner before they left the battle system so that the next round can begin.

As the tournament continued, Danny and his friends were watching the matches from the sidelines while waiting for their respective matches. Sam was holding onto her Fang Garazzo because out of the trio, she would be the first one to compete. Tucker was looking at the Wizard packs that he had with him as he tried to figure out which pack he should use when his match came up. As for Danny, he noticed that the next two competitors were making their way to the battle system.

One of the competitors was a sixteen year old boy of Asian descent, possibly from the Southeastern area. He had short black hair and black eyes, which to Danny felt kind of creepy as it reminded him of the Black Eyed Children when he and Sam watched an episode of Monsters and Mysteries in America. This boy was Amon Tang, a junior from his school and one of the more skilled Gunpla fighters in Amity Park.

Standing in front of the battle system, Amon held onto his Gunpla in his right hand and his GP base in his left. The Gunpla was one of the older 1/144th scale Gundam Wing models, more specifically it was a customized XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam. The Gunpla was based on TV version instead of the more iconic Endless Waltz version but its dragon head weapons called the Dragon Fangs looked like a mix of the TV version and the Endless Waltz version but the actual fangs were smaller and it had flamethrower nozzles on the sides of the heads. The color scheme was a bluish green on white with the green on the torso, the shoulder pads, a bit on the skirt armor, the forearms, and the Dragon Fangs. There was some red on the chest with gold trimmings around the chest. The wings on the back were a bit more robust. The Gundam held onto a double ended beam trident in its right hand.

**Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal**

Amon and his opponent waited as the battle system emitted the particles and selected the battle field for them.

**Field 11: Castle**

The battlefield turned out to be a feudal Japanese castle which seems appropriate as Amon and his opponent are using Gunplas that have Oriental themes.

**Please set your GP Base**

The two Gunpla Fighters did as instructed.

**Please set your Gunpla**

Amon and his opponent did as instructed as Amon's GP base read the name of his Gunpla, Altron Gundam II while his opponents read Shinobi Blitz.

The Shinobi Blitz was a minor customized Blitz Gundam with the shoulder pads and side skirt armor removed as well as the offensive shield weapon being omitted. Instead, the Shinobi Blitz was equipped with two katana styled swords on its hips.

"Altron Gundam II, launching," said Amon as his Gunpla exited the gate and landed on top of the roof of the castle.

The Altron activated its twin beam trident before launching itself towards its opponent. The Shinobi Blitz pulled out both of its swords before turning invisible. The Altron swung its beam trident at where the Shinobi Blitz was but hit nothing. Instead of lashing out randomly, Amon had his Altron stay still.

The crowd waited with baited breath as they waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, Amon's Gunpla moved its arms outward to unleash massive streams of fire from the flamethrowers on the Dragon Fangs. The Altron started to spin around to encircle itself in a ring of fire. Within the fire was the silhouette of the Shinobi Blitz which Amon noticed and launched the left Dragon Fang at the Blitz, crushing the head.

**Battle Ended**

The crowd cheered, though they kind of wished the match was a little longer but that's just how some Gunpla Battles end up. You could have a long exciting match or short match that would leave fans stunned. Over at the sidelines, Danny and his friends were thinking about how tough it would be to face off against Amon.

"Man, I would hate to go up against him," commented Tucker.

"Yeah, he could make it to the top ten," agreed Sam as she clutched onto her Garazzo.

"No kidding," added Danny as he watched Amon leave the floor.

The next match happened to be Sam's match, she stood in front of the battle system ready to face off against her opponent.

"It looks like I have an easy win today," commented an annoying voice that all too familiar to Sam.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Sam as she looked to confirm who her opponent was. "Paulina," she said in disbelief.

Indeed, Sam's first opponent was Paulina, the most popular girl in Casper High. She was holding onto G Gundam's very own Sailor Moon looking Gundam, the Nobel Gundam or Noble Gundam as it was called in the English Dub. This Nobel Gundam was given a custom paint job based on the cheerleading outfit that Casper High's cheerleading squad wore and the yellow hair ornament was painted black to match Paulina's hair.

"Why don't you just quit right now Goth Freak?" taunted Paulina. "You know you can't win," she added.

**Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal**

"We'll see about that Paulina," said Sam.

**Field 03: Forest**

**Please set your GP base**

The two girls did as instructed.

**Please set your Gunpla**

Sam and Paulina set their Gunplas on their GP bases and got ready for their match. After the two Gunplas launched out of the gates, Sam had her Garazzo fly in the air while Paulina's Nobel landed on the ground. Sam was getting ready to begin her attack but she stopped herself when she saw the Nobel waving at the audience and even blew a kiss. How can anyone make a plastic model of a giant robot from a Japanese cartoon blow a kiss is anyone's guess, but Sam wasn't about to let this act of stupidity go as she swooped down, activated the Garazzo's beam claws and cleaved the distracted Nobel Gundam in half causing it to explode.

**Battle ended**

"Hey!" screamed Paulina. "That's cheating!" she accused.

"Not really," replied Sam as she picked up her Garazzo and headed back to her friends.

"Way to go Sam!" cheered Danny as he hugged her.

This caused Sam to blush for a moment before regaining her usual composer.

"Human…contact…crushing….Goth indifference…" Sam said.

"Oops," replied Danny as he let go. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it Danny," said Sam. "I get it, your family's big on hugging," she added. "It's no big deal," she finished before blushing again.

"Lovebirds," said Tucker and several other Gunpla fighters, including Valerie who was waiting for her match.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" yelled Danny and Sam before looking at each other in confusion before glaring at their friend, and the other competitors due to being behind Tucker.

The matches continued on with many competitors squaring off against each other. Some of the competitors were fellow students of Casper High such as Dash, who lost to a ten year old girl using a customized Acguy that looked like a bear called a Beargguy due to the toy company, Bandai, wanted to create a Gunpla that would attract girls.

Another student from Casper High was Kwan, who was using an Adele from Gundam AGE with the normal arms and legs swapped out with the Titus limbs from the Gundam AGE 1 Titus. His match was also short as he was taken down by Valerie who used her Gouf's speed and Gatling gun to keep her distance from the Adele before slicing it in half with the heat sword.

When it was Danny's turn, he stood in front of the battle system with is GM Phantom Striker in hand while his opponent was, surprisingly enough, Mr. Lancer. Lancer was holding onto a High Grade Guncannon, the first of the High Grade Universal Century model kits made back in 1999.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Danny, which is kind of funny since that was what Sam said several matches ago.

As the battle system went through the usual setup of dispersing the Plavsky particles and instructing the players to set their GP bases and Gunplas, Danny found it strange how he and Sam were going up against people from their school. The battle system's CPU had chosen field four, the mountain field set in the winter season.

"GM Phantom Striker, let's go!" yelled Danny as his GM entered the battlefield.

Just as the GM Phantom Striker was about to land on the snow covered ground, Lancer's Guncannon had begun bombarding him with its shoulder mounted cannons. This caused Danny to kick in his thrusters to dodge the attack.

"You need to learn to pay attention Mr. Fenton," said Lancer as he continued his attack.

Danny gave a small annoyed groan as he continued to dodge the attacks. However, one of the cannon rounds was too close for him to dodge which caused Danny to block it with the small shield mounted on his GM's left arm. The GM Phantom Striker blocked the shell but the explosion from it knocked the Phantom Striker back but Danny activated the thrusters to stop him from falling.

"Okay, if that's how Lancer wants it," muttered Danny as he starting firing his beam pistols at the Guncannon.

Lancer was surprised by Danny's sudden attack but returned fire with his cannons and the beam rifle in his Guncannon's right hand. What Lancer didn't expect was Danny's GM rotating its right wing binder on its hip forward while rotating the right Universal Boost Pod to a one hundred thirty-five degree angle towards the right while the left boost pod was rotated at a forty-five degree angle to the left.

'What is that boy up to?' Lancer wondered for a moment.

Danny activated the boost pods and the wing binders causing the GM Phantom Striker to spin to its left while still firing its beam pistols. The momentum of the spinning caused the GM to move to its left as it avoid a beam rifle shot. Lancer's Guncannon tried to hit the GM with its cannons and beam rifle but Danny's Phantom Striker kept on spinning and shooting.

A few of Danny's shots had hit the Guncannon's left arm causing it to explode. Lancer was shocked by this attack but tried to retaliate only to see the GM Phantom Striker vanish right before its eyes.

"Lord of the Flies!" yelled Lancer in shock.

Up in the stands, Danny's parents were just as shocked to see Danny's Gunpla vanish.

"That toy is possessed by a ghost!" yelled Jack as he and Maddie were about to jump down to attack Danny's invisible toy.

"It's not possessed," said Mr. Position, who was sitting right next to Jack.

This caused the Fenton couple to jump away in surprise for they did not know that there was someone else next to them. Dani turned around to see Mr. Position sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"It's Mr. Position!" Dani said out loud.

"Who?" asked Jazz.

"He's the guy who explains things whenever someone ask Gundam related questions," answered Dani.

"Danny's GM Striker has been customized from a close combat ground type mobile suit into a high speed, well rounded, stealth type mobile suit. The fact that it can turn invisible means that Danny installed the Mirage Collide originally used by the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam from Gundam SEED," Mr. Position. "The Gunpla that was defeated by two battles ago was a slightly customized Blitz Gundam which had also turned invisible during that match," he added. "I'm surprise neither of you yelled ghost when that happened," he commented.

"Well…," started Jack. "I sort of needed to go to the bathroom at that time," he admitted.

"And I was talking to Lola during that match," said Maddie.

"I see," replied Mr. Position.

Back to the match, Lancer had lost sight of Danny's GM after it turned invisible. His Guncannon was about to take a step forward but a beam exited the middle of its forehead causing it to explode much to everyone's surprise.

"What in the world!?" Lancer yelled in surprise but his surprise turned into shock as the GM Phantom Striker appeared directly in front of the Guncannon with both pistols aimed at the chest.

"So what now Mr. Lancer?" asked Danny. "I really don't want to ruin your Guncannon anymore that I just did," he told his teacher.

Lancer's Guncannon dropped its beam rifle and raised its cannons towards the air before raising its right arm in surrender.

**Battle Ended**

After Danny and Lancer picked up their Gunplas, the tournament continued with a match between two other competitors using a MS-14F Gelgoog Marine from Gundam 0083 and a GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei from Gundam 00 with the Gelgoog as the winner.

The next match was between Tucker and another student from Casper High. Apparently, a lot of students from school wanted to compete in the tournament. Tucker had decided to have the Gunner Wizard pack on his DOM Trooper for this match. His opponent had a dark green ovv-af Danazine from Gundam AGE. Tucker remembered watching Gundam AGE online and found the design of the Danazine to be strange due to it looking sort of like a dinosaur with wings on its back and wing like ears.

'This might actually be easy,' thought Tucker as the battle system selected a city for the battlefield.

A battlefield that would most likely be used to Tucker's advantage as he and his opponent set their GP bases in the slots before placing they Gunplas on the bases.

Once the Gunplas had exited their gates, Tucker had his DOM's long range cannon drawn before landing on the ground. Tucker saw the Danazine in its flight mode and decided that it would be a good idea to start moving. The Gunner DOM started to hover in the air before Tucker had it take off to hide behind some buildings.

However, the Danazine spotted the Gunner DOM and flew over it before landing in front of its foe. The Gunner DOM stopped just in time to see the dinosaur based Gunpla switch to its combat mode so that it could land before firing its beam Vulcans in its hands. Tucker's DOM brought up its left arm and activated its "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield to block the attack.

"Got to love the beam shield!" Tucker cheered as he made his DOM duck behind a building.

On the battlefield, the Danazine charged towards where Tucker hid but due to its size and how close the buildings were to each other, the winged dinosaur Gunpla's tail hit the building behind it. This caused the buildings to collapse and dust kicked up around the Danazine. The Danazine ignored the dust and unleashed a barrage of beam shots from its chin mounted beam shooter. The beam shots had hit another building but the Gunner DOM was not in the Danazine's line of fire. Instead the Gunner DOM had flanked the Danazine's right side with its long range cannon aimed at the Danazine's head.

Tucker's opponent noticed this and turned the Danazine to face the Gunner DOM so that he could use the Danazine cannon mounted on its waist. Granted the glow from the Danazine cannon gave the impression that the cannon was actually located between its legs. The two Gunplas fired their weapons which caused a big explosion.

Everyone watched with baited breaths as dust filled up the battlefield. When the dust cleared, everyone saw that the DOM Trooper survived the attack due to its beam shield being used to block the Danazine's attack. As for the Danazine, it was down on the ground with huge hole in its chest.

**Battle Ended**

The audience cheered at Tucker's victory much to the techno-geeks surprise.

"I won?" whispered Tucker before he let out a big whoop after the victory finally sunk in.

Up in the stands, Tucker's parents were cheering for their son's victory.

While the Foleys were cheering, Jack was still confused about this whole Gunpla Battle and what it was all about.

After three hours, the first rounds of the tournament had finally finished and the Fenton, Foley, and Manson families were heading home so that Danny, Sam, and Tucker could relax before coming back to compete for the next round.

When the Fenton family got home and had diner, the kids were heading to their bedrooms to sleep. Maddie had also decided to turn in for the night but Jack decided to work on something in the lab/basement.

When Jack entered the basement, he went to a nearby computer and turned it on. After seeing the Gunpla battles, Jack decided it was time to do a little research on his son's hobby. He went on google and typed in Gundam and began his research. Oddly enough, the first website he went on had upload videos of the original Mobile Suit Gundam in English dub. Jack clicked on the first episode and started to watch.

The next day, Danny was heading downstairs into the basement to tell his dad that breakfast was ready. What Danny saw surprised him, his father was still sitting in front of the computer watching what appeared to be episode 34 of Mobile Suit Gundam.

"Uh Dad?" Danny called out. "Are you watching the original Gundam series?" he asked.

"Too….many….hours….trying…to…understand…" replied Jack. "Lost…track…of…time…" he added.

"Wait, you spent the whole night watching the Gundam series!?" yelled Danny in disbelief.

"Such…a…deep…cartoon…." Jack said as he watched the G-Fighter charge towards the Big Zam with the Gundam inside the armor fighter.

Danny exited the basement and headed back to the kitchen to see his mom and sisters sitting at the table.

"Did you tell your father that breakfast is ready Danny?" asked Maddie.

"I don't think he's hungry," answered Danny as he sat down next to his sisters.

"That's not like Jack at all," said Maddie as she went downstairs.

"What was Dad doing?" asked Dani.

"I think he's trying to set a record of sitting through all 42 English dubbed episodes of Mobile Suit Gundam in one day," answered Danny.

"Wow," replied Dani.

"There's 42 episodes?" asked Jazz.

"Well, technically there are 43 but the creator of the series didn't think the original fifteenth episode wasn't as good as the others so he had that episode cut from being seen in America, making it a lost episode," answered Danny. "What I don't get is why Dad didn't just watch the three movie versions," he added.

"That would have been a lot easier," agreed Dani.

**Author's note: Well that ends the forth chapter of Gundam Build Fighters" Phantom's Flight. Special mention goes to RoyalTwinFangs for his fan character Amon Tang and the Altron Gundam II. I wasn't able to show its full potential but that's because I didn't want to give away any more than I had written. This also kind of led to the matches being relatively short but then again this chapter was filled with five matches, and the first one was done by two nameless guys.**

**I was also going to show the other fan characters that were submitted so far but I felt that this chapter was long enough so they'll be appearing in the next chapter.**


End file.
